demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Base
Base is an Infinity Game product, when transported to the new world the old functions still remain. Introduction Base Normal.jpg|Base Normal Field Hospital.jpg|Field Hospital Hot Spring Inn.jpg|Hot Spring Inn In Infinity Game there is a huge variety of bases Defensive, Recuperative and Others. Defensive Base Created by synthesizing Survival Goods and Defensive Goods. It reduces the damage of other players, and protects you from bombardments. Within the bombardments, there’s one that decreased the SP or stole the durability of armor, so if you were caught defenseless against it, it could be fatal. By synthesizing a Base Fortifying Item or a Base Evolution Item with it, things like the defense and endurance can be enhanced, and it can change into something that has a variety of functions. If one pushes the path of enhancing the defensive power, it would turn into something like this: <> It nullifies a variety of bombardment type attacks, and reduces any type of damage by 10. That’s the basic capacity of a Base. It has a variety of functions, but their effects will mostly be enhanced as they evolve. 《'Essential Base'》 True to its name, inside of it there’s a pipe bed and a drum bath, and also a simple kitchen. It is possible to live in there with the minimum necessities. When it becomes a medium or large scale base, the inside also becomes even more extravagant. The materials it is made of can resist even anti-tank attacks like the RPG-7 and RPG-29. In this new world, it would be close to impossible to break through this. 《'Medium Base'》 It is hard to evolve it to this point, but it reduces 20 from all types of damage. In the game, if you create this base, you could at least pass a day safely. Not only the outside, but the inside also changes completely, and you can pass a pleasant time as if you were in a high class hotel. 《'Large Base'》 Excluding certain special cases, it is the Base that has the highest defensive power. It reduces all types of attacks by 40. It could already be called a fortress. In the game, it is incredibly difficult to break through it. Now, if you increase the endurance instead of the defense, it would go through a different route. 《'Secret Base'》 It doesn’t change in ability compared to a essential base, but it reduces the encounter of enemies drastically. It also has the effect of increasing endurance by +25. In the game, this is simply a stepping stone for the next base. 《'Natural Fort'》 It is an equal to the Large Base, and it is the base that has the highest endurance. Different from the Secret Base, it loses its ability to reduce the encounter rate, however, its endurance is 100, and it is practically impossible to destroy it. On top of that, there’s 15 types of traps set up, and if you have bad luck, just by getting close to it, you will have a terrible time. It is the worst kind of base. Head injuries from having oil poured on your head and lit in fire, poisoning from poisoned arrows, leg injuries from pitfalls, damage from strengthened birds, vitality decrease from false treasure chests, etc… Recuperative Bases 《'Field Hospital'》 A building shining a white color, and around it there were a number of big tents in camouflage color. Inside the building, there’s the medical examination room, the operation room, and there’s even private spaces. In the surrounding tents, there’s pipe beds placed there. It truly is a field hospital, but the equipment is plenty enough. Stepping into the hospital, there were modern equipments there. A concrete building, corridor, a variety of medical tools, simple air conditioning, the smell of disinfectant, and tightly lined up medicines. Other Bases 《'Hot Spring Inn'》 It is a magnificent establishment that has three floors. The first floor has the bathing facilities, a giant hall, and a cafeteria; the second and third floor are the lodging rooms. Since there’s open air baths as well, the surroundings of the inn has closely packed bamboos so that it can’t be seen from the outside. It is an appearance that gives the feeling of refined. Trivia *Base was one of Akira Oono's many creations for Infinity Game. Category:Terminology Category:Infinity Game Category:Articles